


Strike a Pose

by StonesFics



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Humor, Oneshot, Short and stupid, everyone is at least a little gay for ignis, no brain cells to be seen, stupid bets, we stan ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonesFics/pseuds/StonesFics
Summary: Prompto huffed. “It’s hard! Even when he’s thrown by a daemon or dodging MT’s, he looks like a movie star! It’s like it’s impossible for that man to not look sexy as hell all the time! If you think it’s so easy, then why don’t you try it!”“Please don’t ever call Specs sexy ever again,” Noctis begged, scrubbing his hand over his eyes as if you erase an image from his mind. Then he paused and considered the challenge issued to him. “You know what? Sure.” He flicked his wrist and Prompto’s old backup camera popped out of the Armiger and into his hands with a flash of blue. “And let’s make it more interesting. First person to get an unflattering picture of Iggy wins and the loser does the winner’s chores for a week.”“You’re on!” Prompto grinned, walking over and shaking Noctis’s hand to make it official. “Can’t wait to see you do laundry!”Noct snickered and resumed his game. “Sure, keep telling yourself that.”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Strike a Pose

“I literally cannot get an unflattering pic of Iggy!”

Noctis looked up from King’s Knight, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. Prompto was looking at his camera, tongue stuck out in concentration as he flipped through the pictures. It was just them at the haven right now since Ignis and Gladio had ventured out to look for some herbs to add to dinner. 

“Seriously, how is it possible for someone to be this photogenic!” Prompto continued in exasperation. “I have so many pictures of you falling on your ass or Gladio‒who is unfairly photogenic‒eating shit during a fight, but not Ignis! It’s like he has this weird sixth sense that tells him when a camera is on him so he can strike a badass pose!”

“Okay, first off, fuck you, I never fall on my ass,” Noctis said, glaring at the blonde who just stuck his tongue out in response. “Second off, you’re just not getting the right shots. There are plenty of times Specs looks bad during fights, you’re just not getting them.”

Prompto huffed. “It’s hard! Even when he’s thrown by a daemon or dodging MT’s, he looks like a movie star! It’s like it’s impossible for that man to not look sexy as hell all the time! If you think it’s so easy, then why don’t you try it!”

“Please don’t ever call Specs sexy ever again,” Noctis begged, scrubbing his hand over his eyes as if you erase an image from his mind. Then he paused and considered the challenge issued to him. “You know what? Sure.” He flicked his wrist and Prompto’s old backup camera popped out of the Armiger and into his hands with a flash of blue. “And let’s make it more interesting. First person to get an unflattering picture of Iggy wins and the loser does the winner’s chores for a week.”

“You’re on!” Prompto grinned, walking over and shaking Noctis’s hand to make it official. “Can’t wait to see you do laundry!”

Noct snickered and resumed his game. “Sure, keep telling yourself that.”

* * *

Noctis had thought that it was going to be easy. Just take a picture of Ignis when he wasn’t expecting it. He figured he had an advantage since Iggy was expecting Prompto to take pictures and thus could pose accordingly but he wasn’t expecting them from Noctis so he could catch him off guard more easily. This was gonna be a cake walk.

Or, that was what he had thought.

It had been a week since the bet had started and neither of them had been able to get a bad picture of Ignis. Noct had tried to get Iggy off guard constantly from when he was doing stuff like packing up the car to cooking to buying something in the store to sewing up a hole in a shirt- pretty much everything. None of the pictures were unflattering. He somehow always looked badass,  sexy suave, or just too damn cool. It was honestly unfair.

Of course, Gladio and Ignis took notice of the increase in photo taking especially from Noctis. When asked, Prompto had just told them that he was trying to teach Noct some more things about photography and he was practicing. It took away Noct’s initial advantage but that was bound to happen anyways.

Every night him and Prompto would meet away from the other two and show off their photos. Between them they had a lot of pictures specifically of Ignis and he looked good in every single one of them. Standing in front of a malboro with his daggers poised to strike, chopping up vegetables at the cooking station, ducking under the blades of a Magitek Assassin, driving through the Leiden desert with a can of Ebony held to his lips; every single shot just looked  _ good _ . How was it possible?!

The seventh night found them once again on the edge of a haven flipping through the cameras. Their efforts were fruitless, of course, as nothing had changed. Every shot was good. Every single shot no matter the angle, filter, lighting, or pose looked great. 

“How is this possible!” Noctis cried, throwing his arms up in exasperation. “How does he do that! What the fuck!”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, dude,” Prompto replied with a shake of his head. “It’s absolutely wild. Are we sure Iggy’s not an astral?”

“I am quite mortal, I assure you.”

They looked up to find Ignis standing over them, a mug clutched in one hand. Even after a day of driving in a convertible his hair was still styled up perfectly, not a strand out of place.

“Specs, how the fuck do you always look so cool?” Noctis demanded, getting to his feet.

Ignis stared between them, an eyebrow raised. “I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Prompto followed Noct to his feet and handed his camera over to the advisor. “In every single pic I have ever taken of you, you look like a total badass. What’s your secret, man? Teach me your ways!”

Ignis flipped through the camera, looking through the pictures. A small smirk twitched on his lips and he was obviously trying to not look very smug. “I would expect nothing less from a photographer of your caliber, Prompto. Of course every picture looks good from your lens.”

“But even my pictures of you looked good!” Noctis told him. “I’m a shit photographer but every pic I took of you looked so damn good!”

It was hard to see in the campfire light but Noct could’ve sworn he saw a red tinge to Iggy’s cheeks. He stammered a bit as he handed Prompto his camera back. “I- well, I don’t exactly try to look good for the camera at all times. Must be something you’re born with.”

Gladio snorted, coming up behind Ignis. “Well, aren’t you humble?” Then he swung his hand and hit his friend in the rear, earning a surprised yelp. At the exact right time, a camera shutter sounded and a flash went off.

“Yes!” Prompto cheered, pumping his fist in victory. “I got an unflattering pic of Iggy!” He looked at his camera, his grin only widening. 

“No way!” Noctis cried, looking over Prompto’s shoulder to get a look. Sure enough, in the photo Ignis looked ridiculous. His eyes and mouth were open in surprise with a light blush on his cheeks made visible by the flash. Gladio was grinning cheekily beside him, his hand leaving Ignis’s ass.

“Yes way!” Prompto laughed. “Now you’re stuck doing my chores for the next week!”

“That’s bullshit! I demand a do-over!”

While they were bickering, Ignis was glaring at Gladio and rubbing his rear. “Was that really necessary?”

“It was too good to pass up,” Gladio replied, smirking with no regret. “Those two have been so focused on their stupid bet that they’ve been slipping up more and more during fights. Had to put an end to this bullshit. I’m just glad blondie’s quick on the trigger.”

Ignis sighed and pushed his glasses up with a sigh. “Fine. Next time, at least buy me dinner first.”

Gladio laughed and winked. “Sure thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio is the only one who can get away with slapping Ignis's ass and it wasn't his first time nor his last.   
> Thanks for reading my short and silly oneshot! If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment and/or a kudos and consider checking out my other works!


End file.
